theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Edward and Lydia
Edward and Lydia, also known as the Vogue Elves, were the creators and proprietors of Wonderland. They were powerful liches who had managed to keep their sanity by feeding off the negative emotions of others. Appearance The Vogue Elves are a male and female elf, both being described as beautiful. In their first appearance, they are described as wearing tight-fitting high fashioned garments in the colors gold, green, and violet. Edward wears a golden half cape with fur trim, while Lydia wears golden shoulder pads. Later their outfits change to crimson, gold, and silver pantsuits with large sunglasses. Later, when Taako casts True Seeing on Magnus, it is revealed that the Vogue Elves' true appearances are hooded and skeletal. Personality They both have TV show host personalities, playing up the events in Wonderland as if it were just a popular game-show (a reoccurring theme among the trials our heroes face). They speak casually about things most would consider horrid, such as giggling while talking about not taking Merle's eyes so early on, as they didn't want to get that brutal yet. History Early History Before they created Wonderland, Lydia and Edward lived happily with their younger brother Keats. Eventually, Keats became sick with no hope of recovery, and, in a desperate attempt to save him, Lydia and Edward turned to Necromancy. Unfortunately, their attempts failed and Keats passed away. The Vogue Elves then began to grow a love for their new powers, and became liches to become even more powerful. At first, they tried to sustain themselves on the love they held for their young brother, but they would eventually discover a much stronger emotion to fuel them: Suffering. The developed a game show/'torture prison' in order to systematically extract as much necrotic energy as possible from the people who, fueled by a desire for the magical items they hid, came to visit them. Lucretia visited them seeking the Animus Bell but failed, using the Escape Game and condemning her hireling Cam. The Suffering Game Lydia and Edward welcome Taako, Merle, and Magnus into Wonderland after they are sent by Lucretia. Taako is very enthusiastic about them and asks if they are taking applications. Edward seems receptive to the idea, but Lydia laughs him off. Lydia and Edward torture Tres Horny Boys through their various games, save once when the boys win the Prisoner's Dilemma and Lydia and Edward instead make them participate in a dating game show of their own design called Heart Attack. After the Red Robe sneaks the boys into the final room without actually winning, Lydia and Edward play along for a moment, explaining their tragic backstory, before insta-killing Magnus with the Animus Bell and insisting as Magnus that the three of them return to the game. Taako and Merle steal back Magnus's soul and he inhabits a mannequin. The Red Robe enters the fold for the first time, which interests Lydia and Edward and stops them from one-hitting all three of the boys. Edward is defeated by a combination of the Umbra Staff, and a burst of divine energy created by the Chance Lance, brought on by the Ring of the Grammarian edited spell Divine Wood. Edward was cast out of Magnus's stolen body, and was absorbed by the Umbra Staff, in "full blown fucking Ghostbusters style." Lup, her lich form still trapped within the Umbra Staff, kills Edward as revenge for hurting her brother. The Umbra Staff then shoots his remains out, reduced to ash. Lydia immediately loses her lich shape, and in her final action, destroys Magnus's uninhabited body. Lydia dies immediately after. In the afterlife, Lydia and Edward reunite. With the Hunger slowly destroying the afterlife and preventing communication between the reapers and the Raven Queen, Lydia and Edward are able to escape into the Celestial Plane. There they are taken in by Reggie Fitzpatrick, god of parties, and become his Entourage (godservants). The Adventure Zone: Live in New Orleans! Lydia and Edward are taken to a party by Reggie where every god is in attendance. They use Pandora's Boom Box to get all the gods, except for Reggie, extremely wasted. When the gods could not do their jobs, their domains in the material plane began to rebel and another apocalypse began. Lydia and Edward planned to destroy the world and thus all of the gods' worshippers, which would destroy the gods, and allow them to step in as the new gods of a new world. Taako, Merle, and Magnus show up and pretend not to remember them, which seems to dampen their spirits. Taako compliments them on their new plan and Edward thanks him, and agrees that Wonderland was "mean and accomplished very little." Lydia says that "knowing them," they were going to want to fight, but she offers a compromise... which she uses to get a surprise round and hit the boys with Otto's Irresistible Dance. Lydia and Edward are in control of an army of angry-drunk angels throughout the entire fight. Taako eventually cuts off their control of these angels by casting Silence on them, so they could not hear the siren song of Pandora's Gen1 iPod. Lydia and Edward take control of Pan with the iPod and he attacks THB with a Wall of Thorns. The twins trick Magnus into running straight into the thorns with Hallucinatory Terrain, having made the party zone look like Wonderland again and telling the boys that they never left. Lydia and Edward are defeated again when Taako hits them with a Circle of Death. Edward explodes into black Suffering smoke. Lydia takes a moment to do a final one-liner and then disappears into the black smoke herself. Powers and Abilities Both elves seem to have control over powerful illusion magics, as they are able to change their own appearances, as well as make a room full of ball-jointed dolls seem like an excited crowd. Featured Episodes Fan Art Edward and Lydia by Margarethours.png| Edward and Lydia by Margarethours. Edward and Lydia by Denpasei.png|Edward and Lydia by Denpasei. Edward and Lydia by Ciendol.jpg|Edward and Lydia by Ciendol. Edward and Lydia by Weaselbusiness.png|Edward and Lydia by Weaselbusiness. Edward and Lydia by Vainvaihe.jpg|Edward and Lydia by Vainvaihe. Edward and Lydia by 0re.png|Edward and Lydia by 0re. Edward and Lydia by Canadian-witch.jpg|Edward and Lydia by Canadian-Witch. Lydia by Drulidoodles.png|Lydia by Drulidoodles. Edward and Lydia by Flipgang.png|Edward and Lydia by Flipgang. Edward and Lydia by Mayorofdunktown.png|Edward and Lydia by Mayorofdunktown. Edward and Lydia by Phemiec.png|Edward and Lydia by Phemiec. Edward and Lydia by Tuherrus.png|Edward and Lydia by Tuherrus. Trivia * They are likened to Jessie and James from the Pokemon TV series. Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Balance Arc Antagonists Category:The Suffering Game